Moments
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Hay diversos momentos que no se pueden olvidar-serie de Drabbles LevixHanji :3
1. ¿Cursi?

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto por diversión! Mm tal vez un poco de OoC, no se xD**_

**¿Cursi?**

Se sentía completamente ajeno en ese parloteo, ¿Cómo había comenzado? Bien, empezó con Hanji hablando sobre un libro que, según ella, era bastante romántico, y partir de ahí para todas las afirmaciones que ella ponía ante la mirada desinteresada del sargento. Lo peor de todo, es que para él, por más extraño que pareciera, el tema sí que le era familiar.

Habían pasado años, sí, bastantes para su gusto, seguramente aquella chica extraña de cabello negro y ojos aguamarina ya estaba casada…si no es que había sido devorada por algún titán…

Y a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Rivaille recordaba sus palabras como si se las hubiese dicho recién, y aún más ahora que discutían sobre ello.

Era como un remolino de recuerdos y conversaciones, pero solamente aquella última charla que tuvieron era la que recordaba con completa lucidez.

-Es bastante romántico-concluyó Hanji con los brazos cruzados

-Yo creo que eres bastante cursi-la científica parecía querer hacer berrinche

-¿Pero que no es lo mismo?-dijo inclinándose hacia la mesa-Cuando hacer cosas cursis eres romántico, cuando eres romántico haces cosas cursis-

Rivaille parecía oír la voz de aquella mujer en sus oídos con tanta claridad como si estuviera allí.

-Creo que no sabes diferencias las cosas-dijo el heichou -Te falta experiencia-

-No te hagas el interesante-replico Zoe-Tengo experiencia de sobra-aseguró

-No del mismo tipo que yo-la mirada incrédula de la castaña lo estudió

-¿Y de qué tipo es tu experiencia?...porque no creo que seas…-comenzó a balbucear y tartamudear ante diversos pensamientos sobre el pequeñín y el comandante en su mente-B-bueno, si lo eres no importa pero…ya sabes-Rivaille rodó los ojos

-Se dice gay, loca, y no, no me refiero a ese tipo de experiencia-hizo una mueca y sonrió mentalmente, era una especie de Deja vu-_Lo que yo quiero decir es…que te gusta lo cursi y a mí lo romántico_-se sorprendió ante tal frase

-Insisto en que no hay diferencia-

-La hay-

-Que no-

-Sí-

-Que no-

-Que terca-rodo lo ojos y se masajeo las sienes

-Ríndete, después de años de conocerte, tengo experiencia discutiendo contigo-

Rivaille se puso de pie y salió del comedor, Hanji infló los mofletes, ¿Acaso el enano la iba a dejar allí? ¿Después de hacerla rabiar y contrariarla sobre lo que era romántico o no? Se puso de pie y lo siguió, ahora lo haría escucharla hasta que lo convenciera.

Cuando salió al patio le perdió de vista, y es que estaba tan oscuro que apenas y se veía, al levantar los ojos al cielo, admiró la luna.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a ella y en seguida lo divisó, había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que no supo diferenciar. Hizo un movimiento con su mano y le extendió una rosa, los pétalos azules brillaban por las pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban por estos.

-Es increíblemente difícil encontrar una flor de este color-aseguró y Zoe la tomó, el color rosa en sus mejillas se iba intensificando de a poco-El brillo de tus ojos opaca por mucho el de la luna-la cara de la sargento se volvió roja de inmediato y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez-¿Lo ves?-dijo de repente Rivaille-Esto es algo que un hombre puede decirte para acostarse contigo, eso es algo cursi-aseguró, comenzando a caminar hacia adentro

Por un momento la científica se sintió como una tonta y frunció el ceño, quería moler a golpes a enano.

* * *

**Hola! Vengo a dejarles este drabble, verán, mi ser se divide en dos partes muy importantes ahora, la del levixeren y la de levixhanji xD sí que decidí complacer enteramente a mi cabecita loca y escribir drabbles levihan :) ojala les gusten! Les mando un abrazo y un beso virtual! Paz! Rave fuera!**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	2. ¡Romántico!

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

**¡Romántico!**

Hanji termino de vendarle el abdomen al sargento, tenía los ojos y la nariz levemente rojizos, se puso en pie evitando que le viera a la cara.

-Listo-se forzó a sonreír, se acercó a la cómoda y tomó el alcohol y las torundas de algodón-No te muevas, te va a doler-advirtió, volviendo a hincarse en el suelo, comenzando a limpiar los rasguños y raspones que tenía en la cara, Levi hizo una mueca de molestia

-Ten cuidado, cuatro ojos-le reprocho mirándole con molestia, su expresión cambio casi de inmediato al ver lagrimear a la mujer

-Lo siento-Rivaille comprendió el doble significado de sus palabras, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros-Lo siento-volvió a repetir, esta vez, desplomándose en el suelo con la cara enterrada en las rodillas-Tenías razón, no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, lo siento tanto-Zoe finalmente rompió en un llanto, el hombre rodó los ojos, incómodo, odiaba verle llorar, nunca sabía que decirle

Sí, ella tenía razón, si no fuera tan descuidada y confiada nada de eso hubiese pasado—aunque igual Levi lo volvería a hacer sin importarle su salud física—, si no se hubiese acercado tanto a ese titán, nombrado Ben por la misma Hanji, él no hubiera tenido que intervenir, empujándola de la dirección en la que la boca del monstruo iba, la carne de su abdomen no habría sido desgarrada de esa manera y no habría sufrido aquella caída tan dura, que, a pesar de su experiencia, le costó mantener el equilibrio al caer.

Nadie había dicho nada después de ver la rápida reacción de parte del sargento al notar que aquél titán estaba listo para devorar a Zoe, le había empujado con intención de escapar ambos pero los dientes afilados del monstruo le atraparon, gracias al cielo que él era él y con rapidez había rebanado parte de la mandíbula al titán para caer al suelo, recuperándose de inmediato de la caída para usar su equipo para llegar a la nuca del titán y rebanarla.

Cuando le vieron erguirse sobre los restos del titán, nadie se percató de la herida sangrante bajo la capa, claro que no, porque él era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, una máquina para matar, y él no sangraba.

Hanji, recuperándose de su sorpresa, se ofreció de inmediato a curar los raspones que se había hecho dirigiéndole a su habitación, pidiéndole que no fuera tan imprudente, pues fue la única que escucho el gemido de dolor de Levi cayó.

-Deja de llorar, loca-le regaño inclinándose un poco hacia adelanto, sin brusquedad, pues el abdomen le dolía horrores-Pareces una mocosa-

-Cierra la boca-dijo con la cara aún enterrada en las rodillas-Estuve a punto de perderte, enano idiota-Rivaille frunció más el ceño

-La idiota aquí eres tú, yo estuve a punto de perderte-puso una mano sobre la maraña de pelo de la mujer-Todo por tus imprudencias, cuatro ojos-

-Lo siento-dijo en una especie de puchero mientras él le acariciaba la cabeza

Sintió como la mano áspera de Levi bajaba hasta la barbilla para obligarla a verle.

Cuando levantó la cara, se encontró con los ojos de Rivaille, que chispeaban de una manera extraña, nueva, para ella.

-Zoe-la forma en que dijo su nombre le hizo estremecerse-Esto definitivamente es algo romántico-dijo e ignorando el dolor, se inclinó más, juntando sus labios con los de ella

* * *

**Aww que lindo :3 hola! Aquí les dejo la segunda parte del anterior Drabble :D ojala les guste**

**Contesto reviews!**

_**ShoujoMadness: **_**:3 yes! Eso significa que mi propósito de ese drabble funcionó! xD ojala te guste este igual, chao!**

_**Mirely Houndoom: **_**jajaja xD ojala te guste la segunda parte saludos!**

_**MRAB: **_**que bueno que te gustara, ojala este igual n.n saludines!**

_**Sakuale Scar Lu: **_**sip, esta pareja es muy buena n.n y bueno no estoy segura lo del lado oscuro lo pensare -w- saludos!**

**Bueno, me despido y les mando un beso enooorme :D**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
